Fugindo das Verdades
by Aline Malfoy
Summary: Mostra o arrependimento de Gina por ter terminado com Draco. No revisada, e digitada de qualquer jeito. E-mails ou review


Até o Fim do Mundo  
  
Nota da autora: Mais uma song D/G, eu amo Matchbox e amo essa música, então fiz essa song, com ela. Só pra esclarecer uma coisa, tem uma banda chamada "Gurus" que tem essa música, nunca ouvi essa banda na minha vida, e sei que essa música é uma inédita do Matchbox de um tempo atrás, se alguém tiver a letra em inglês. Me mande. E-mails, né?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Fugir? Não. Não iria adiantar em nada, os pensamentos não fogem, apenas perseguem. Aonde você for.  
  
Ela sentia saudades, muitas saudades. Mas a decisão foi dela, mas ela com certeza não pensava que poderia sofrer tanto sem ele.  
  
Ele tinha ido embora, apenas para seguir alguém que se achava importante o suficiente para controlar o mundo mágico. O seguiu para fazer todos sofrerem, matar a todos.  
  
Mas será que ele pensou que também a estaria machucando? Será que se soubesse teria ido? Teria a deixado?  
  
Mesmo se soubesse, a decisão foi dela, ela quem quis que ele fosse embora, que a deixasse.  
  
Ela demorou, mas admitiu que foi um erro ter o deixado ir. Se ele ficasse, eles estariam longe. Ela deixaria sua família, mas estaria feliz.  
  
Flashback:  
  
_Não quero mais te ver. _ela virou as costas, evitando o encarar.  
  
_O que? _ ele ainda não acreditava.  
  
_É isso mesmo, quero que você vá embora, me esqueça. E esqueça tudo o que passamos.  
  
_Você não pode estar falando a verdade. Eu vim até aqui, te buscar, te levar comigo, e você simplesmente não quer.  
  
_Não vou deixar minha família. E sei que você quer se tornar Comensal da Morte, ter poder. Você não me ama, se me amasse não teria tomado essa decisão.  
  
_Sempre tive essa decisão, Virginia. E NUNCA duvide do amor que tenho por você. _dizendo isso, ele saiu da sala. Deixando-a sozinha, triste para sempre...  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Foi muita estupidez de sua parte. Ela fugiu dele, e agora estava fugindo de si mesma. Era obvio, ela não era nada sem ele. Já fazia 2 anos que não o tinha visto, desde de o dia de sua formatura, desde o dia que ele a deixou para sempre. E agora ele voltava, apenas para confirmar que ela ainda o amava.  
  
Ela sentia tanta saudade dele, tanto arrependimento de ter o deixado ir embora.  
  
E agora, mais do que nunca se sentia sozinha.  
  
Queria fugir, queria encontrar algum lugar onde pudesse esquece-lo. Mas em qualquer lugar parecia impossível.  
  
Olhando alguns versos  
  
Eu tento encontrar  
  
Um caminho da verdade  
  
Aqui nessa cidade ou em qualquer lugar  
  
Eu caminho num segundo  
  
Até o fim do mundo tentando encontrar  
  
O mar é só saudade  
  
Em plena tempestade te vejo mergulhar.  
  
Secando as lágrimas, ela resolveu sair do alojamento. Queria fugir daquela guerra, onde lutava o bem contra o mau, ela contra ele.  
  
Ela demorou a aceitar a noticia de que ele tinha se tornado o melhor comensal de todos, o braço direito de Voldemort.  
  
Ela deveria ter fugido com ele, e nada disso teria acontecido.  
  
Eles estariam juntos, felizes, e longe disso tudo. Talvez seria o melhor, para os dois, e para ela.  
  
Como ela conseguiria pensar em meio aquilo? Sabendo que ele corria perigo, mas que seus irmãos e entes queridos também corriam. Estava tão divida.  
  
Sua vontade era de que tudo isso acabasse logo.  
  
Que ela pudesse o ter de volta nos seus braços. E era cruel da parte de todos que diziam que ele tinha se tornado um ótimo comensal.  
  
Flashback  
  
_Sabe Gina. _Rony falou para irmã.  
  
_O que, Rony?  
  
_Parece que ele não sente tanta falta de você. Se sentisse teria te procurado de novo, e não estaria se saindo tão bem...  
  
_Como? _ela fingiu não entender.  
  
_Não se faça de desentendida. Aceite os fatos, ele é um dos melhores comensais da morte, ele ao menos deve estar pensando em você, não sente sua falta. _lágrimas silenciosas caiam dos olhos de Gina. _Sinto muito, Gina. Mas ele realmente não te amava, caso o contrário estaria aqui. O esqueça, não quero te ver mais assim.  
  
Gina acenou positivamente. Tinha que encarar a verdade. Ele não a amava mais.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
A cada fim de batalha ela vinha com o coração apertado. Preocupada com seus irmãos e amigos, e com ele... Queria saber noticias, o que ele estava fazendo, se pensava nela.  
  
Mas era apenas um mar de dúvidas e saudades, e ele estava naquele mar.  
  
Nas ondas de saudades que não param de quebrar  
  
Fugindo das verdades que não param de chegar  
  
E agora, quando menos esperava, ele aparece. Aparece para acender o fogo que estava começando a apagar, aparecia para deixar a chama daquele amor cada vez mais forte.  
  
Flashback (algumas horas antes)  
  
_Ainda não te esqueci.  
  
_Por que está me falando isso?  
  
_Para você nunca se esquecer.  
  
_Por que acha que eu devo acreditar?  
  
_Porque ainda me ama, ainda me quer... _dizendo isso ele se aproxima mais. E foi inevitável o contato dos olhos. _Porque quer ficar comigo... -murmurou.  
  
Um beijo, depois de anos, um beijo que foi sonhado em todas as noites, que foi o símbolo da saudade que sentia dele.  
  
_Por que está me falando tudo isso, Draco? Você me magoou.  
  
_Eu te magoei?! Tem certeza? Você não quis ficar comigo, não quis me deixar te amar.  
  
_Mas você virou comensal, um dos melhores, nunca mais me procurou. Porque está me procurando agora?  
  
Ele ficou quieto por um instante.  
  
_Você não me ama. Não sei por quê veio me procurar...  
  
_Você não me quer. Você não me quer perto de você, estou aqui pra te dar mais uma chance e você está duvidando do meu amor outra vez.  
  
_Não é fácil acreditar nas palavras de um comensal em tempos como esse. Ninguém sabe quem fala a verdade.  
  
_Você não quer tentar? _ele perguntou, apreensivo, mas já esperava qualquer resposta.  
  
_Não. Estou determinada a te esquecer, da mesma maneira que você ficou determinado em se tornar um comensal...  
  
_Eu sinto saudades suas, mas é assim que você quer.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Mas a culpa era dela, tinha o deixado ir embora. Ele tinha voltado, falou dos seus sentimentos, o mesmo que sentia há dois anos atrás.  
  
Ele também sentia saudades dela, mas não insistiu tanto quanto da outra vez. Sentia saudades, mas voltou a ser o que era antes. Apenas comprovando que ela não vivia sem ele.  
  
No estante do silêncio  
  
Não da pra escutar  
  
Quem fala a verdade  
  
E diz que tem saudade  
  
E vai se aventurar  
  
Ela já tinha decido, iria embora, iria fugir de tudo aquilo.  
  
Mas iria sem ele, e esperava e desejava que quando voltasse, ele estivesse a esperando.  
  
Ela iria fugir desse mundo de guerra, desse amor inquieto, dessa saudade torturante. Iria fugir de tudo que lembrasse ele. Nem que fosse até o fim do mundo, iria encontrar algo que a prendesse.  
  
Como ele a prendeu, quando ela também fugia de um amor não correspondido, quando amava Harry Potter. Iria fugir como ela tinha fugido quando descobriu que Gina Weasley estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.  
  
Até o fim do mundo tentando encontrar  
  
O mar é só saudade  
  
Em plena tempestade te vejo mergulhar.  
  
Nas ondas de saudades que não param de quebrar  
  
Fugindo das verdades que não param de chegar  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Nota da autora: Ah Meu Deus, está horrível!!! Mas eu não ia sossegar até que tivesse feito uma song com essa música. Ofensas e palavrões para alinemalfoy@hotmail.com . Beijos!!! 


End file.
